Queen MK
by Delicate Lady Rose
Summary: The story of how MK was chosen as queen , and her life thereafter . Ok , summary sucks . But give this story a chance , please ? Chapter 3 is up !
1. A new queen is chosen

No One POV

As the last of the bats scattered out of the sky, the bright light of the moon shone down on us, as the petals of the pod slowly unfolded , a hush fell upon the people in attendance . Golden specks of dust flew out of the blossomed pod and shimmered through the room, dancing around everyone. Finally it circled around MK and clouded together to form an image of the forest's beloved Queen Tara, smiling at her she said,' Take care of them for me.' Looking ahead she saw Ronin , with a small sad smile on his face . Teasingly she said, 'there's that smile '.Kissing MK's forehead, she or rather the dust surrounded MK and transformed into, well , a queen .

MK's POV

As the dust surrounded me, I felt … alive . It was something inside of me, something powerful had been awaken. My senses enhanced I could feel nature, itself, curse through my veins, circling through every part of me. I could sense the harmony of the forest, the peace in the room and the unity of my people. I felt enhanced. I opened my eyes to see surprise on everyone's face. And for a fleeting second, felt very alone. Well before Nib Guloo announced, 'Ladies and gentlemen, presenting our new queen, Mary Katherine!'. I blushed as the room erupted in applause and cheers and bobbed a small curtsy. This was when I noticed what I was wearing! No longer donning casual wear, instead I wore a gown fit for royalty. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline; the white bodice that was fitted to my slim figure was fully embellished with what looked like vine with small flowers on it. The skirt was just like Tara, from its design and color to how grand and elegant it was. My feet were in flats (thankfully). And from a puddle I could see that my hair was up in a tasteful bun. I felt really self-conscious. Thankfully in that one minute I had taken to examine myself. Nib Guloo had ushered everyone (who I noticed were kneeling) back to his place to, what else, party. Ronin ever effective was then beckoning me to follow him. No doubt to my new residence.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur , after Ronin took me to my temporary resident ( Queen Tara's cottage ) , he advised me to rest and that everything would be settled tomorrow , he wished me good night and said that two guards would be outside the front door guarding me (typical ). And left. Before I completely collapsed on the bed I realized I hadn't seen Nod since my 'crowning', that dad was probably going to freak out when he found about all this. And most surprising of a, a letter addressed to me left on my bedside table.

**Okay... this chapter was a bit rushed , but i promise the next will make up for it . Give me a chance and please review ! **


	2. A letter and many questions

I woke up in a state if utter confusion , questions flashed through my mind so quickly , I only managed to catch a few , 'where am I ?' , 'what's the time ?' , ' why am I wearing a dress ?' . With that last question in mind my eyes flicked through the room and took in my surroundings, the precious's evening's events flashed through my mind. The pod blooming, my crowning, the cheers, being led to Queen Tara's old home , the letter . THE LETTER!

I turned to my bedside table where the letter had remained throughout the night , it was more of a leaf scroll , with my initials painted in gold at the very front . My curiosity enticed , I cautiously opened and read it.

It was a letter addressed to me from Queen Tara , it read :

_Dear MK , _

_Right now you're probably really confused, I should know. I felt the same way when I was first chosen. Please do not doubt yourself, when I died I , the essence of the forest, was transferred into the pod , and through your adventure you showed exemplary courage , wisdom and compassion . All important traits of a queen. I have no doubt that you'll be an excellent queen. Which brings me to my next point, what exactly is your role as queen?_

_You'll get many varying answers, but your main job is to live. As the queen of the forest, you are the current essence of it. Through you the forest grows. With it our people prosper._

_As the essence of the land, you regrow what has been destroyed, giving hope to our people . And as queen you guide the people. The wellness of them depends on you now. They shouldn't worry, I've left them in capable hands . _

_This journey is a long and tiring one , as you shall serve for a century , before you step down and choose your heir , be it through a pod like I did , or passing it to your children . But this journey is as stressing as it is rewarding . _

_MK , you contain great power now , of which you may choose to shrink or grow people , maybe your father ? Your powers may be hard to control at first , but with time and practice , you'll be able to do extraordinary things . Our people will come to love you , their very accepting . _

_I hope I've addressed all , if not most of your worries . I leave with only one favor, take care of them for me._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Queen Tara._

_I felt somewhat better after reading that, my role as queen was clear now . I could talk with my dad about him joining my world. My people won't shun me. But what about Nod? What about my life as a stomper? My education? How am I to improve and lead a world I'm not from? Just as I was to burst with questions , I was visited by Ronin and Nib GoLuu ._


	3. As time passes

**Disclaimer : I do not own the movie Epic , its plot or characters .**

**( I'm sorry guys , I'm new to this so first two chapter I forgot , sorry )**

**MK'S POV **

Well that meeting was . . . . . . interesting, to say the least. And not just because when I went to answer the door , Ronin had gathered approximately half of the leaf men , apparently for 'my safety' .( From what ? I have two guards outside my door already .) Or the fact that Nib Goluu banged into the door when he was entering, cuz he couldn't see where he was going due to the mountain of fan mail he held in his arms , all addressed to me . ( Tara was right , they** are **very accepting ) . Basically they were here to help settle me into Moon Haven . And matters regarding my coronation. So according to the ancient laws of Moon Haven ( or Nib Goluu ) . I am entitled to two months of preparation time , in which I am suppose to settle my personal matters like housing , families , education . Before I officially debut at my coronation , which is where I'll be formally introduced to the public , give a speech and then party the night away ( or at least according to Nib Goluu ) . And after hours of discussion , I've decided to have my own premises built , I've asked that Ronin contact my dad so that I could properly ask him if he wanted to join our world , and Nib Goluu has kindly offered to study the scrolls that he protects . Ronin also gave me some good news , the forest had been checked prior to his visit and no more Boggans were found , which means it's safe for me to start regrowing the forest , no civilians were injured and damages to their homes were minimal , so affected families were going to be given extra support from the leaf men . Hate to admit it , but Ronin serious ways sure made him effective .

**Two weeks later **

' Do you need a break your majesty ?' asked my current guard , Bliss . 'No its ok , I can manage .' I replied . Truth is I **could **use a break , I've been regrowing this particular part of the forest for hours , and I still wasn't done . But I can't afford to waste time resting , this part of the forest has plants that contain strong and vast medicine value . And with fall only a month away I had to make sure the hospital had enough medic to treat the potentially ill . I concentrated all my energy on the plants surrounding me , willing them to absorb the energy to grow . It hit me all of a sudden , fatigue overcame me , fast and furious , like rot growing over an infected plant . That was then that I decided to stop for the day and head over to Nib Goluu for my studies . Bliss escorted me to the main streets of Moon Haven , where I dismissed him . Besides there were lots of leaf men on patrol , and I still had time before my lessons so I chose to walk over to Nib Goluu instead of fly there via bird . As I strolled through the streets , civilians smiled and greeted me , addressing me regretfully , ' Queen Mary Katherine' , 'Your Majesty ' ,'Your Highness' and 'Your Ladyship ' . I've tried to get them to stop , but it hasn't worked that well , and I guess the formalities are staying . In case you're wondering , this is how I've been spending my days , morning to evening I spend regrowing the forest , even without the buggans interference , the forest needs much TLC . Evening to night I spend studying the scrolls . During my free time I try out my new powers , their draining but I'm getting used to it . Weekends I spice it up by coming up with ways to improve Moon Haven . Tomorrow I'll get to see my new residence , and as for my dad …. I'm waiting for him to come around , but I have secured a meeting with him via one of the cameras he's set up , next week .

**The day of the meeting . **

I stood perched on a tree branch , in front of the web cam . The atmosphere was so awkward , I almost wished I've let the leaf men accompany me , but no . This was something I had to do myself . ' So dad , how about it ? I could shrink you down to leaf men size and you could live with me .' I let the question sink in . I wish he'll give me some reaction , sure finding out that your daughter is now two inches tall and a queen , with the powers of nature , certainly can't be easy . But does he have to seem so ….. frozen ? Finally he speaks ,' I don't know MK . What about my life's work , what about the house ? what about Ozzy ? ' . I didn't really have an answer for that so I didn't speak . Finally he sighted and said , 'I'll think about it MK .' Not knowing what else to do I nodded and bide him goodbye . And told him how to contact me .

**One Month To Coronation **

One month ago I was just your average girl , shunned my father's work and on my way to university . Now I'm a two inch queen , helping my dad write a children's book about the leaf men ( nothing to expose us I assure you , just to educate kids about the importance of conserving the environment ) and am on my way to my coronation . With is may I'm planning right now . Currently I'm at leaf men training ground . Ronin had insisted on air tight security , even with the lack of boggans around , we have to 'stay on our feet ' . I rolled my eyes at that and went to take a stroll . It was a good time to take one I thought , what with the soft evening wind blowing against my face and calm relaxed atmosphere . Suddenly I caught sight of someone , namely Nod . Our relationship had been strained since my crowning , with my duties and his training we hardly had time to iron out our differences . I decided to change that . 'Hey Nod ' . He jumped at that ,can't blame him . ' Hey MK , you scared me there ,eh ,I mean your majesty er Quee-' . I butted in and said ,' Please don't you start with the formalities now .' He grinned at that . We stayed silent for awhile . I decided to go in for the kill , 'Nod , we're friends right ?' . He seemed surpised at this and replied , 'yeah ' . I smiled , 'that's all I need to know .' And hugged him , what ? Nothing wrong with that right ?

**One Day to Coronation **

' No, seriously guys I do not need an escort .' Ronin and Nod simply stared at me . 'I have enough control over my powers to protect myself , and I'm familiar with the forest now .' They still didn't seem convinced so I changed tactic ,' are you disobeying the queen ?' They seemed shocked at this and I couldn't help but laugh . At that Ronin frowned while Nod gave me a half-smile . ' But seriously , I can take care of myself . And I won't take no for an answer .' Without them replying I walked out of my home ,( its actually , located inside a tree . Said tree being right next to the ' throne room'(1) ) . I headed for my secret spot . Said spot is a small waterfall , hidden within a meadow on the outskirts of Moon Haven . Since Most of the damaged caused has been healed I spent most of my time here now . It's a good place to think . And I don't feel so shy trying out my powers here . I sat down and started to think , a lot has happened , my dad's coming tomorrow for my coronation , as well as to see Moon Haven for the first time , Nod and I have resumed our friendship . I've read most of the scrolls that contain important events . The coronation plans have been finalized and the relief work has been completed . I started to daydream . When suddenly I saw a shadow whiz pass , I instantly tensed , I waited a few minutes but whatever it was didn't come back and I relaxed . After awhile I decided to put the guys out of their misery /worry and head back . As I strolled back something seemed amiss about the forest , the leaves swayed towards the direction of home , like they were urging me to hurry , the plants didn't stand as proud and tall as before , instead they cowered in fear , overall the atmosphere was tense . I hurried back , the forest was telling me something , and whatever it was , was enough to scary nature .

**Whoa , ** **well next chapter's the coronation , I finally put in dialogue and Nod . So what do you 'all think ? Review and tell me ! You don't know how much the joy I get when you people put this story on your favorites list story alert and especially when you guys review ! Thanks for reading and look forward to next chapter !**

**The place you first see Queen Tara . **


End file.
